


Affectionately Yours

by pacificstar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, transcendence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacificstar/pseuds/pacificstar
Summary: Genji formed many meaningful friendships as his metaphorical armor was chipped away, but there was something different about his connection with Zenyatta.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	Affectionately Yours

His feelings for Zenyatta grew and evolved slowly. 

When they met, Genji had been consumed with only apprehension, anger, frustration, dread, and hate, but the patient omnic monk wasn’t dissuaded. Zenyatta’s words were optimistic and promising. Somehow Genji found himself agreeing to stay in the monastery as a guest. Just for a little while. He could use a few days of rest before continuing his journey.

A few days became weeks, then months.

The longer he stayed, the longer his eyes searched for him in crowds. The longer he spent basking in his presence. The more he came to regard him with a sensation of trust and hope. The presence of a kind stranger developed into the presence of a fascinating companion and respected guide. 

He spent more time than necessary at Zenyatta’s side. He followed him and helped him with his duties as best he could. Zenyatta always told him it wasn’t necessary but thanked him sweetly when he persisted. 

He often sat with Zenyatta as they both meditated. A single harmony orb danced slowly in the air between them. His mind filled with the sensation of gently crashing waves on a calm beach and the warm rays of sunshine. It broke through his darkest thoughts, which were haunted by thunderstorms and raging seas.

He often looked at Zenyatta without shame. Genji’s face was unreadable with the protection his mask provided. Behind it, his eyes shone with emotions that had been foreign to him for so long. They had become a distant memory during his years in Blackwatch. 

Tears gathered in his eyes and threatened to overflow. He felt admiration and safety.

He formed many meaningful friendships as his metaphorical armor was chipped away, but there was something different about his connection with Zenyatta. He was the first to reach for him and the one who gave him so much of his time, his attention, and his affection. The way they made each other feel and the way they lingered in one another’s presence... It began to feel less and less like the dynamic of a master and student, or of close friends, and more like something he feared to name. They had a type of bond that was comforting and unbreakable. The feeling was indescribable.

It became more intense the longer he examined it and even more so when he didn’t.

He could merely eye the slender lines of Zenyatta’s metal form tending the garden and feel his heartbeat quicken. Zenyatta treated the plants with the same reverent care he gave his students. He always appeared so peaceful, selfless, and nurturing. Genji felt that piece of his soul that drew him to Zenyatta glow brighter and hotter with every stolen glance toward his companion.

-

One day, he almost let a confession escape him in a moment of thrilling bravery and impulse. It was an attitude he thought he had left behind years ago, but so much of who he kept hidden rose bubbling to the surface in Zenyatta’s presence. Lately, he carried more confidence, playfulness, and youthful serenity when they were together.

His sudden confession was cut short before Zenyatta could determine what he was trying to say. A student called for him and it was a call he must answer.

Zenyatta gave him a heartfelt apology and promised to continue their conversation later, but by the time they saw each other again, Genji had lost his nerve.

-

They were in the midst of a taxing battle, fighting desperately to protect the people of an ill-equipped town. Bullets were hurtling towards him from so many directions at once that he knew he couldn’t deflect them all. He felt fear strike him for a fraction of a second. 

Then he was enveloped in a bright, golden light. The familiar feeling of Zenyatta’s soul reached out in a protective and healing embrace, setting him at ease. The bullets seemed to evaporate into nothing as they reached the edge of Zenyatta’s transcendence.

He could feel Zenyatta’s emotions. His desires and concerns. His overwhelming instinct to protect. His love for all things. 

Every inch of light surrounding him was Zenyatta and it felt wonderful to be caught up in it.

Genji turned his head towards him, soaking in the few remaining seconds of Zenyatta’s full power on display. The omnic was so beautiful, ethereal even, no matter if he was littered with scratches and dents. Even if he wore too little armor plating and was comprised of an outdated model.

For a brief moment it felt as if Zenyatta was looking at him too. As if his soul were just as bared to the other as Zenyatta’s was to him.

If he had a moment more and they weren’t preoccupied, he might have said it then. 

He wanted to say it then.

He turned his attention back to the fight as Zenyatta’s transcendence ended and a discord orb flew overhead.

-

Genji removed the top half of his mask. He looked directly into the angled slits carved into Zenyatta’s metal face. Zenyatta made a soft whirring sound.

Genji removed the bottom half of his mask. Both pieces rested on the ground between them. They sat with crossed legs. Zenyatta was an inch or so above the floor. The array on his forehead brightened and the whirring sound pitched higher. One hand twitched as if he desired to reach out. He made no move, waiting for Genji’s explicit permission.

Genji nodded and Zenyatta reached slowly into his space. A surprisingly warm, metal hand caressed gently across his cheek. 

“It is wonderful to see you face to face, my student,” Zenyatta said quietly, “thank you for sharing this moment with me.”

His thumb grazed lightly over a particularly thick scar marring his cheek. Then his fingertips stroked down against the short stubble littering his chin. Genji was self conscious, especially regarding this part of himself, but in this moment he felt only the desire to close his eyes and lean into Zenyatta’s soft, exploring touch.

For once, he followed through on his own wishes. He leaned into Zenyatta’s palm and let his eyes flutter closed.

Zenyatta made a satisfied hum and cupped his cheek affectionately. He tilted his head to portray his closest equivalent to a smile as Genji opened his eyes.

Genji smiled back. Zenyatta’s array twinkled with mirth.

“I love you,” Genji whispered in Nepali.

Zenyatta was still for a moment. Then, he pulled his hand from Genji’s face.

Genji’s expression shifted into a wide-eyed look of hurt and embarrassment. He should have known. He shouldn’t have pushed too far.

Zenyatta pressed his palms together in a familiar pose, and projections of multiple arms reached out from his torso. The light of his transcendence filled the small room they shared. 

The waves of Zenyatta’s feelings brushed over him as they have so many times, but now they weren’t in a battle or training or meditating. Zenyatta’s mind guided them both to specific feelings. He let them loose on Genji. He let the cyborg feel every ounce of the love he carried. 

Not just the love he has for all things, but the part of his being that loved _Genji_ in every possible fashion. 

Genji was overwhelmed by the strength of his reciprocated feelings and this act of pure trust. Tears built up and spilled onto his face. They slid down through the caverns of his scars and he let out a choked sound as he smiled again whole-heartedly.

“I love you as well, Genji,” Zenyatta replied, “so strongly that I feared words alone would not be enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is appreciated!  
> You can find me as @LinkIsANerd on Twitter, Tumblr, and Instagram.


End file.
